Wirral Transport Museum
Wirral Transport Museum is a museum situated 1 mile from the Mersey Ferry service at Woodside, Birkenhead, England. A vintage tram service links the museum and the ferry at certain times. Admission into the museum is free with a broad selection of vintage and classic vehicles, including trams, buses, cars, bikes, and a fire engine. It also includes views of ongoing projects in the museum's workshops, a 26 feet long model railway layout and a reconstructed 1930s garage scene. In 2009, as part of its Strategic Asset Review, owners Wirral Borough Council announced plans to dispose of the museum, transferring it to a Community Development Trust. It recommended that "... the specialist role of the Transport Museum be protected as far as possible." Trams The tramway collection was set up in collaboration with volunteers from Merseyside Tramway Preservation Society. The tramway commenced service in April 1995 with the Hong Kong built 1948 style units. Operated under contract by Blackpool Tramways for Wirral Borough Council, who took overall control in 2005. The museum volunteers and its staff look forward to developing the museum further from 2010, when it is expected a new more forward looking owner will take over. Tramcar 69, which bears the name of 'George Francis Train & Phileas Fogg', received a new 'Prenton style' livery in 2005. Tramcar 70, named 'Thomas Brassey' after the well known 19th century railroad builder, has been painted in a fictional 'Birkenhead Blue' livery (which was only ever carried by the town's bus fleet after 1934). Vehicle display Birkenhead Corporation *BG 8557, a 1943 Guy Arab (324) rebodied in 1953 (242). Now restored with help from Paul Anderson / Home front funding, 1BG Project *BG 9225, a 1946 Leyland PD1/1a (105). Restored with support of Ovaltine and match funding, 1BG Project. *RCM 493, a 1964 Leyland Leopard L1 (93). Restored by Wirral Museum / Hamilton Quarter funding. *GCM 152E, a 1967 Leyland PD2/37 (152). Restored with Hamilton Quarter funding, Wirral Museums / 201 & 1BG Project. Wallasey Corporation *AHF 850, a 1951 Leyland PD2/1 (54). Preserver Cedric Greenwood (1973). Funding purchased New Wallasey, 1BG Project. *CHF 656, a 1954 Leyland PD2/10 (106). Preserver Mayers. Restoration funding from New Wallasey, Wirral Museums 201 project. Crosville Motor Services *1960 Bristol / ECW FLG (319 PFM) Preserved by 1BG / N Moore / Wirral Museums (2007) 1981 Bristol / ECW VR Crosville DVG 487 is also resident at the museum (2010) Operational fleet *London Routemaster 101 CLT (RM 1101). Purchased in 1994 via A1A Travel and restored with Hamilton Quarter funding. Withdrawn in April 2009, and is now to be found operating back on London streets with Ghosttours.com. RM1101 has reverted to its KFF 367 registration. *London Transport Daimler Fleetline (DMS 1692). Purchased by Wirral Local Education Authority in 1998, it was previously used as a mobile classroom. Withdrawn in April 2009. Now to be found operatiing as a mobile church/youth club at Ellesmere Port Cheshire. *OFM 957K, Chester City 75 Open Top ex 54 Daimler Fleetline . Sold to North West Museum of Transport in January 2009. *Leyland Olympian F 362 WSC Alexander 81 seat bodywork. Operational since March 2009, the vehicle was re-registered as 101 CLT on 25 April 2009. Number previously donated back to RM 1101. This vehicle replaces the Millennium bus(DMS)and will continue to be available for school and community group transport, the Millennium Project start in the year 2000 and is overseen by the Millennium Bus Committee. *Operator Licence held:- National / Standard (2) Transport Manager: Robert Tennant. Other waiting projects *Crosville MS18 1949 Bedford Beagle. Converted Mobile Office a 1BG Project funding needed. *Liverpool A344 1949 AEC Regent. Preservers Bill Barlow / David Forrest. Transferred to Wirral Transport Museum in 2006. See also * Birkenhead Buses * Wirral Tramway References External links * Metropolitan Borough of Wirral: Wirral Transport Museum * Merseyside Tramway Preservation Society Category:Wirral Transport Museum Category:Birkenhead Category:Buildings and structures in Wirral (borough) Category:Transport museums in England Category:Museums in Merseyside Category:Tram transport in England